Does True Love Last A Lifetime?
by sunny9847
Summary: This is my idea of what happened in Love Actually after Karen, Emma Thompson, picks up Harry, Alan Rickman at the airport. Lots of romance. Rated T for language and some sexual situations. Completed. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.
1. Departures and Arrivals

**Does True Love Last A Lifetime?**

**A Love Actually, Karen and Harry sequel. By Sunny**

**Beta read by the most wonderful Jesse. Thanks for helping with my first ever fanfic. You are the best.**

**Chapter One - Departures and Arrivals**

Harry was a 44 year old businessman; good looking, tall and lean with dark blond hair, and hazel eyes over which he wore stylish glasses. He was quite a serious man but with hidden places. Harry was sitting straight-backed in an airplane seat looking over a signed contract for an obscenely large dollar amount. His three week long business trip to San Francisco and New York had been extremely successful for his company, Fairtrade. Harry had obtained a three year contract to do all the advertising materials for the American company's new branch office in London.

He supposed he should be happy, but he was afraid that he would never be truly happy again. He had been a classic fool to allow his new secretary Mia, young and beautiful, fill his head with stimulating fantasies. She had played on his basic need to feel desirable again. He had known in the back of his mind that she was probably just trying to move up by moving in on the boss, but he had been caught up in her constant innuendo and had felt intoxicated being pursued by someone so beautiful and desirable. He had madly succumbed to her request to bring her something pretty for Christmas, going to the jewelry counter and buying the first necklace he saw, even though it cost £270. He had slipped the box containing the delicate heart necklace on Mia's desk, as he left work early on the afternoon of his children's Christmas concert. He didn't know if he would receive in return a gift or everything else that had been hinted at. Really, he didn't think he would have gone through with it. It was just exhilarating knowing that he could inspire that sort of offer. The necklace had been the biggest mistake in his life.

Karen had once told him that she loved Joni Mitchell because she was the woman who taught his cold English wife how to feel and that true love lasts a lifetime, but Harry wasn't sure that was true. Somehow Karen had found out about his gift and had confronted him after the Christmas concert. Harry would never forget the way she had looked so hurt when she asked him, "Tell me, if you were in my position, what would you do?"

Harry, clueless had asked, "What position is that?"

Karen continued, "Imagine your husband bought a gold necklace and, come Christmas, gave it to someone else?"

Harry had gone into total shock and his stomach had plummeted. He'd moaned, "Oh Karen."

Karen had bravely gone on, "Would you wait around to find out if it's just a necklace, or if it's sex and a necklace, or if worst of all, it's a necklace and love? Would you stay, knowing life will always be a little bit worse? Or would you cut and run?"

Harry had choked out, "Oh God. I am so in the wrong. A classic fool."

Karen had had tears welling in her eyes. "Yes, but you've also made a fool out of me. You've made the life I lead foolish, too."

At that moment their children, Bernie and Daisy, had come bounding in all excited about their play. Karen had immediately kicked into her mother role. She was so strong. Harry had stood rooted to the spot as he'd watched her with his children, devastated, wondering if he had lost his family forever with his foolishness.

The stewardess's voice broke his sad reminiscing. "We are arriving at Heathrow Airport. Please remain seated until the pilot turns off the fasten seatbelt sign." Harry swiped the tears from his eyes with his fingertips. He wondered if anyone would be there to meet him.

Harry came out of the arrivals gate pushing his luggage on a trolley. He looked around. There seemed to be no one there for him. He was dejected. Suddenly he heard Daisy yelling, "Dad, Dad". He smiled broadly and went to her. He picked her up in a bear hug. "Oh, God."

Daisy hugged back and asked, "Have you brought us any presents?"

Harry put her down and said, "As a matter of fact, I did."

Bernie was there holding a large sign that read "Welcome Home Dad." He said enthusiastically, "Thanks Dad."

Karen had been at the airport with Daisy and Bernie. She had helped them make the sign. Harry had been gone three weeks and the kids missed him terribly. Karen was 41 with short, light brown hair. While Harry was gone she had felt an oppressive sadness. What if this was going to be their life forever? Harry off somewhere maybe with Mia or someone, and her grief stricken with the children alone in their home. She had to pull herself together for the children, but she cried constantly when she was alone in their bed. She had confided in her brother David, the Prime Minister. He was so wonderful to talk to and he told her that he would support her in anything she needed. He even offered in a joking manner to have the SAS beat some sense into Harry's thick skull for not realizing what he could have thrown away. She had also poured her heart out to her best friend, Daniel. She had been his shoulder to cry on during the prolonged illness and eventual death of his beloved wife, Joanna. She had helped him become a good single step dad to Sam. Daniel had appreciated her friendship and was now in a relationship with a wonderful girl named Carol. So now he had become Karen's shoulder to cry on. She told him all about her fear of Harry being in love with Mia and possibly leaving them. She told him how she felt fat, undesirable, and stupid for just being a stay at home mom making papier-mâchélobster heads. Daniel helped her make some decisions about her life to make her feel better about herself.

Karen had put on her bravest face, smiling when she saw Harry come around the corner. Harry looked at Karen and hesitantly went to kiss her. She let him kiss her briefly. Harry questioned, "How are you?"

Karen answered with reserve, "I'm fine. I'm fine. Good to have you back."

She grabbed the children and said, "Come on, home."

Harry put his hand on her back but quickly dropped it as he felt her tense up. God, he hated the tension between them. They were putting on a show of being a happy family for Daisy and Bernie, but there was a deep rift between Harry and Karen that he couldn't seem to cross. He had tried being home more and helping with dinner and the children. Karen had thanked him but she never truly looked at him or let him near her. It was as if they were two strangers sharing a bed back to back each night.

Shortly after Harry and his family left Heathrow, there was a great commotion at the arrivals gate. Cameras started flashing and the Prime Minister came through surrounded by security people. The Prime Minister was an attractive 42 year old man with dark hair and a charming smile. He is also Karen's big brother, David. His new girlfriend of one month, Natalie, rushed through the crowd to hug him. She jumped up and threw her legs around his waist. David teased, "God, you weigh a lot."

Natalie joked back, "Oh, shut your face." Natalie was a lovely young bright faced girl with long dark hair, expressive eyes, and a bubbly personality. David and Natalie smiled and waved to the press and headed to his car.

Inside the car David looked at Natalie and said, "I wish that the whole world were as happy and in love as we are."

Natalie smiled lovingly up at him and questioned, "Are you talking about everyone or do your really mean your sister and her husband."

David replied, "Well, if it were everyone, my job would be a whole lot easier with everyone getting along, but right now I would settle for Karen and Harry working things out. They really are good for each other. I wish I could help them somehow."

Natalie said, "You said Karen just can't get over Harry's gift to that smooth talking neighbor of mine, Mia. Karen doesn't know how far their relationship went."

David replied, "Yes and my sister is trying to put on a brave face for everyone and not let anyone see how torn up she is. She said Harry told her nothing ever happened between him and Mia, but she can't be sure. She says she can't get the image of them dancing together at the Christmas party out of her mind. She said she knows Harry is trying to be more helpful around the house and with the children, but it's not enough to dispel her fears and hurt. Maybe he just feels guilty. She says Harry has apologized over and over but he keeps trying to act as if they are a happy family. She admits that she feels like a shrew, but she would feel better if Harry would just cry a little and show her that he is hurting as much as she is."

Natalie put her arms around David and leaned against his chest, "Maybe it was all a mistake; an odd moment in time. I know I felt like a prize idiot when the president of the United States made a pass at me, but nothing happened. I'm so glad you believed me."

David held her tight, "I should have known all along, but it really hurt because I really was falling in love with you already. That's all behind us now. I love you, Natalie."

Natalie sighed, "I love you too, David. Maybe you could talk to Harry alone and see if you can get him to open up to you."

David replied, "I'd do anything for Karen. I've known Harry for 15 years. I hope he'll feel he can talk openly to me. I'll try to clear some time on my schedule and see him down at Fairtrade. If I can get it all arranged, do you mind if we keep Daisy and Bernie Saturday night and Sunday to give Harry and Karen some alone time? Saturday night that American singer Jean Anderson is having a concert. I'll get tickets. I'm sure Bernie and Daisy would love to see her since her daughter Joanna goes to their school."

Natalie grinned up at him, "Oh David that is a lovely idea. I hope it works."


	2. Bad Surprises and Good Surprises

**Chapter Two - Bad Surprises and Good Surprises**

Later that evening at Harry and Karen's home, Bernie was wearing his new "I heart NY" cap and T-shirt and Daisy was wearing her new "I heart NY" dress. They were both picking though a box of Ghirardelli chocolates.

"Mum you must try one of these," Daisy said. "They are heaven."

Karen shook her head and said, "No thank you Daisy, I'm trying to eat healthy right now. You and Bernie go ahead and enjoy one for me."

Bernie gave an enthusiastic, "I sure will," as he stuffed another chocolate in his mouth. The children took the chocolates to the sitting room to watch the telly.

Harry studied Karen and said with concern, "Karen, are you sure you're all right? You look so thin. Perhaps you should see a doctor?"

Karen shook her head and replied, "No, I'm fine, really. I did go see the doctor while you were gone. My blood pressure was up, understandably."

She gave him a meaningful look. Harry looked abashed and Karen continued, "The doctor says I just need to get regular exercise and eat healthier. That's what I've been doing. I joined a gym and have been working out. I'm trying to watch my diet. The doctor says this should put my blood pressure back under control."

"You will be going back to the doctor to see that it's working and you are not losing too much too fast?"

Karen gave a brave smile. She was trying to get this part of her life under control when she felt everything else was in turmoil. She knew she had not been eating much of anything since the night of the Christmas concert when she opened the Joni Mitchell CD and knew Harry had given the necklace to Mia. She just had no appetite. She had lost 25 pounds in a month. But she felt stronger since she was going regularly to the gym.

"Yes, I go back in two months. I should be in much better shape by then."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Karen cut him off in a rush, "I've got something else to tell you."

Harry snapped his mouth closed and felt that awful sinking feeling in his stomach again. He thought this was where Karen was going to tell him to clear out and he was going to lose his family. Karen said determinedly, "I've got a job. I'm working as a substitute teacher at the school taking the place of the third year teacher who left to have a baby."

Harry's eyes widened and he spat out loudly, "Why? I've just acquired a terrific American account. We will have more money than ever coming in!"

Karen clenched her fists and responded sharply, "It's not about the money. I just need to do this for myself and you can't stop me!"

Harry stood up seething, "No, I can't and I suppose I have no right to even be worried about your health. I see you've got everything under control as usual! I'm just not needed here!" He stormed out of the kitchen and went up to take a shower.

Karen put her head in her hands and wept silently. Bernie and Daisy came in looking distraught and Bernie said cautiously, "Mum is everything ok? There was a lot of shouting in here."

Karen wiped her face with her hands and tried to smile at her children. She held out her arms to them. Daisy sat on her lap.

"Yes it's all right. I've just surprised your dad a bit with my new job."

"He sounded angry," Daisy said. "But you're the best teacher in the school. He should know that."

Karen hugged her daughter tighter, "Thanks Daisy. I'm sure he will come round. It was just a shock."

Bernie looked very worried. "I'll tell him how we've been helping more with the chores. He'll see everything is just the same even though you are teaching."

Karen kissed Bernie on top of his head, "You've both been terrific. I really appreciate your help. Dad will be proud of you, too. Now come on it's Wednesday night, time for bed. We've all got school tomorrow."

Harry stood under the shower letting the hot spray pound his tense muscles. He was physically exhausted from his overseas flight. He was emotionally exhausted because his marriage was falling apart. He missed being with Karen. It wasn't just the sex, though that had always been good. It was just feeling close and comfortable with each other. They used to talk for hours or just sit not speaking, companionably near each other and feeling content with just being in each other's presence. Since Christmas they had so much tension between them, nothing was comfortable anymore. Now Karen's taken a job without consulting him first and was looking trim. He was sure that it was all leading her to becoming self-sufficient so she could tell him to pack up and get out of her life. Well he wasn't giving up that easy. Bloody hell, he had made a mistake. Yeah, a damned big mistake, but he knew it was a mistake all the same. Nothing had happened with Mia. He was sorry and he wanted no one but his beautiful wife back. Why couldn't she forgive him and let him show her how she was his only reason for living? Damn it, he was going to keep trying till she took him back or kicked him out. He climbed out of the shower and got ready for bed. He fell fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Karen climbed into bed and looked at her husband sleeping. She pulled up the covers and faced the wall. A tear fell down her cheek as she thought, 'Oh Harry, I do need you more than anything. I just need to know that you need me, only me. Am I good enough for you?'

Harry was so tired that he slept through the alarm and Karen had to shake him awake as she was leaving with the kids for school. "Harry, we've got to go. You should be getting up for work."

Harry opened his eyes with a groan. "I'll call and let them know that I'm not coming in until tomorrow. I'm still jet lagged."

Karen said coolly, "We're off. See you tonight."

Harry sat up and shook his head to wake up, "Um, Karen. I'm sorry about last night. I was tired and grumpy. I know you are a brilliant teacher and you liked teaching before you had Bernie. The school is lucky to have you there."

Karen gave him a smile, "Thank you Harry. That means a lot to me. I really enjoy teaching again. I feel needed. Oh, we're running late. Get some sleep. See you this afternoon." She leaned in for a quick kiss. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Harry called Sarah at work to let everyone know he wasn't coming in. He lay back down with a sigh. At least they weren't fighting and she let him kiss her goodbye. It wasn't what he wanted, but he was going to keep plugging away. He drifted back to sleep resolved to win his wife back.

Harry woke up several hours later feeling a little bit better. When he got downstairs the house seemed so quiet. He didn't like it. He made some tea and toast. He was looking for something else to eat when he saw ground beef thawing for dinner. He started thinking. He could make a spaghetti sauce and salad. He thought that having dinner started when Karen got home would be a treat. She always did the cooking. He popped off to the market to get a few extra items. When he returned he looked around for something else to do until everyone got home. He straightened up the kitchen and the whole downstairs. He even ran the Hoover. He set the dining room table with the good china and put the fresh flowers he had bought in a vase at the center of the table. He put two candlesticks on either side. He stood back and was please with how it looked.

He went to the kitchen to start making dinner. At 4:30 Bernie came busting into the kitchen followed by Daisy. Bernie said incredulously, "Dad's cooking!"

Daisy cried, "Ooh, what is it? Can I help?"

They threw their school bags on the floor. Harry gave them a look and said in his fatherly voice. "Those do not belong there; go hang them where they belong, and yes you both may help," he added, smiling at them. Karen came in carrying a stack of books and papers to grade. Harry went to help her. Karen smiled. "Something smells good."

Harry took her bundle. "It's nothing really, just spaghetti and meat sauce. I just thought since I was home I'd get dinner."

Karen looked around, "You've tidied up too, thanks."

He really was trying hard she thought. He told her, "You go ahead and do your paperwork. I'll finish dinner and call you when it's ready." Karen gave him a grateful smile and went off to the den to work.

Harry finished dinner and had the kids get ready and sit down. He lit the candles and went to get Karen. He knocked on the door, "Dinner's ready."

She called, "I'll be right in."

Harry went back and sat down waiting with anticipation. When Karen walked in she couldn't believe it. The dining room was beautiful with flowers and candles. There was a huge salad, spaghetti and sauce, steamed broccoli and carrots, garlic bread, glasses of red wine for Karen and Harry and glasses of grape juice for Daisy and Bernie. Daisy and Bernie had changed into nice clothes and Harry was in a suit. He came around the table to pull out her chair.

"I don't know what to say," she said. "It's like being in a fine Italian restaurant."

Daisy said, "I helped with the salad."

Bernie chimed in, "I helped too."

Karen smiled, "Thank you all. It's fantastic."

Harry smiled and said, "You had better taste it before you say that."

They all laughed. It felt good. They had a wonderful dinner with everyone chattering about their day and saying how good the dinner was. Bernie said, "Maybe dad should cook more often."

After dinner Harry stood. "I'll clear up. Bernie and Daisy is homework done?"

They both quickly answered "Yes."

Bernie said, "Dad, me and Daisy are building a giant Harry Potter Hogwarts Castle out of Lego's. Will you come up to my room and see?"

Harry smiled, "You two go on up. I'll be up after I've finished here."

He turned to Karen. "You can finish up your paperwork. I've got the cleaning up duties today."

Karen bit her lip. "Thank you Harry for dinner and cleaning up. That was really nice. I've finished with the grading, but I would like to go to the gym for a work out since you are here with the children, if you don't mind. I hate dragging them out even though they don't mind playing in the kids section while I work out."

Harry put on a tight smile, "No, sure. I don't mind. Go on. I'll hold down the fort."

This was not how he had hoped his surprise dinner would end. Karen grabbed her work out bag and was gone. Harry cleaned up the remains of his Italian restaurant surprise and went to see the world of Harry Potter being built in Bernie's room.

Karen went to the gym and worked out fiercely that night, her thoughts full of Harry. 'He was trying hard, maybe too hard. How guilty did he feel?' She didn't know if she believed that he didn't sleep with Mia. She had seen those talk shows where the husband swears to his wife and the world on TV that he doesn't even know the woman and it turns out DNA proves he is the father of her 2 year old child and they have been having an affair for three years. Mia was so young and beautiful and she was 41 with a body that had delivered two children and a wardrobe that could fit Pavarotti. How could she blame him for looking? She knew that being married for 13 years had made them complacent, just going through the days trying to get it all done. Both were so exhausted at the end of the day that it had left little time for each other or romance. Well, she was determined to get in shape to give that husband stealer a run for her money. She turned up the speed on the treadmill another notch.


	3. David's Brilliant Plan

**Chapter Three - David's Brilliant Plan**

The alarm jarred Harry and Karen out of sleep and they both went through the motions of getting ready for work. Neither were speaking much because they were both lost in their own thoughts. Karen was thinking, 'Harry is going back to work and will be with Mia again.' Harry was thinking, 'Karen is going to work becoming more independent, making him obsolete. She had left the house right after he had worked so hard on a romantic dinner. Karen was leaving him a little at a time.' They said brief goodbyes and went off in a rush in different directions.

Harry rushed past Mia with a quick "Morning". Mia stood up and said, "Good Mor.." but Harry shut the door before she finished. He sent an e-mail to all his designers for a meeting in a half hour. He got his notes together and walked to the conference room not looking up from his papers.

Around 11:30 a.m., David and his security guard, Gavin, made their way to the Fairtrade office. As they approached Harry's office they saw Harry coming around the corner eyes down on his paperwork. David raised his hand and was going to call to him when Mia jumped out of her chair, put her hands on Harry's chest and said pointedly, "Oh no. You are not avoiding me again."

Harry looked up at her. "I'm not avoiding you. I'm just busy."

Mia gave him a pouty look, "But I haven't even had the chance to give you your Christmas present."

Harry cleared his throat. "I don't want a present."

Mia fingered her necklace and countered, "But you gave me such a lovely gift. I just want to give you something special."

Harry looked uncomfortable and kept backing toward his office door, "I told you, that wasn't from me. It was a gift from Fairtrade for a new employee doing such a good job on the office Christmas party; kind of an end of year bonus for new employees."

He made it to his door and dashed behind it shutting it quickly. Mia muttered under her breath, "Damn it. He's not interested. I've lost." She reached up and removed the necklace and looked at it sadly. She went to her desk and placed it in the top drawer. She then took off down the hall.

David and Gavin had stayed back taking in the whole sordid scene. David walked to Harry's door and knocked quietly. There was no answer. He turned the knob and stepped cautiously inside. He was shocked at what he saw. Harry had his head buried in his arms on his desk. He was sobbing, "Karen please don't leave me. Please forgive me. I am so sorry. Damn, I've been a bloody fool. I love you Karen."

David stepped back behind the door and knocked louder and called, "Harry, are you in there?"

A few moments later, Harry opened the door, having tried to pull himself together but his eyes were still rimmed red behind his glasses. He held out his hand and said, "David, it's good to see you. Come in."

David said, "Actually I was wondering if you could get away for a visit to my place for lunch and a little chat?"

Harry mused, "A lunch invitation from the Prime Minister. How can I refuse? I've finished with my meeting and I'm really not into work today. Sure, let me finish up a few things. Give me about five to ten minutes."

David grinned, "Great. I'll just wait outside here." He backed out of the office and shut the door.

As David turned around he saw Mia coming around the corner. She looked up at David with a huge smile, "Hello Mr. Prime Minister. How are you?"

David answered, "Fine, Fine."

Mia said, "I see in the papers that you found my neighbor, Natalie, lucky girl."

She gave him a smoldering look. It didn't take her long to move on.

David suddenly got an idea and he said, "No, I'm the lucky one. Um, Mia, I've heard that you are a fantastic secretary and party planner. I really could use someone of your obvious talents in my staff. Could I persuade you to consider leaving Fairtrade and joining the government? I'm sure Harry would understand duty to country first."

David was thinking, 'I'm brilliant. I could help my sister and Harry get Mia out of here. Also, Mia would be perfect to entertain certain dignitaries like the President of the United States. He would definitely find her assets desirable. That would keep him away from Natalie. Mia would love the idea of having the attentions of a powerful man like the President.' He looked at Mia with an eager grin.

Mia was mulling the offer over. She loved the idea of working for the Prime Minister. What a fantastic opportunity he was offering her. She would be able to meet all kinds of fascinating people. She had only worked for Fairtrade for 4 months. She liked her job and loved her boss, but Harry was definitely not comfortable with her attraction to him. He had been avoiding her since Christmas.

She finally answered, "I'd love to come and work for you. I just have to give my two weeks notice."

David said quickly, "I would like for you to start Monday if you could. I'll clear it all with Harry, being his brother-in-law and all. I'll get him a temporary replacement until he can fill your position. It will be fine. He owes me a favor."

He thought, 'Well at least he does now.' David continued, "Just leave your written resignation for him and I'll break the news to him this afternoon. You won't have to deal with the messy business. Leave that to me. Be at my office at 9:00, Monday and give this card to my personal advisor, Annie. She will show you everything you need to know."

Mia smiled broadly taking the card, "Thank you, sir. Thank you for everything. I'll be there early ready to give it my all." David smiled back, "I think it will work out wonderfully for all of us."

Harry came out of his office and said, "Sorry it took so long, David. I'm ready to go. Mia, I'll be gone for the rest of the afternoon. Hold down the fort."

Mia looked at Harry with regret, "Will do boss. I just want to tell you how much I enjoyed working here. You've been the best boss ever. I wish you all the best. Goodbye Boss."

Harry looked at her in total confusion, "Um Right. OK. Goodbye."


	4. Truths or Lies

Hi Readers,

This is my first story ever. I hope you like it. Let me know, please. Since I am new to this I can use all the help I can get. So you can e-mail me if you feel the need to help me. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed already. It sure makes me smile all day. Thanks to all who read my story and especially thanks if you review it.

Sunny

**Chapter Four - Truths or Lies**

During the car ride to 10 Downing Street and through lunch in David's office it was all just idle chat. Harry asked about Natalie and David's work. David asked about Harry's trip to America and Daisy and Bernie's latest interests. After the dishes were cleared, David offered Harry a brandy and poured one for him.

David and Harry sat facing each other in two large comfortable leather arm chairs in front of the fireplace. Harry knew what was coming - an inquisition - but he was willing to face it. David had been a good friend as well as his brother-in-law. He took another sip of his brandy.

David swirled his brandy around his snifter, looked at Harry and asked, "So honestly Harry, what's the story with Mia?"

Harry took sip of brandy and a deep breath. He looked at David. "I'm going to be perfectly honest with you, David. I was a complete fool. You've seen Mia. She's young and beautiful and she kept throwing herself at me. At first I was in denial, but then it became obvious what she wanted and I admit I found it exciting. It just made me feel desirable for a while. I never acted on it until the day after the office Christmas party. I told Mia I was going out Christmas shopping. Out of the blue, she asked me if I was going to get her something. I hadn't even thought of getting her anything. Then I made the fatal mistake of asking her if she was going to get me something. She insinuated that I could get anything from her. I asked her what she needed and she said she wanted something pretty. I don't know why I did it. I guess I just liked the attention and wanted to keep it coming. I don't think I would have done anything more. I just bought the first thing I saw, the gold necklace. I have no idea how Karen found out about it. I hadn't even spoken to Mia and didn't even see her pick up the box off her desk. I had placed it there as I left early to get to the children's Christmas play with a card that said 'To: Mia - From: The Boss'."

Harry stared into his glass. David said, "Is that it, Harry? Nothing else happened? What about your gift from Mia?"

Harry sighed, "That's it, honestly. I was only back at work for three days before I had to leave for my trip to America. I tried to fend Mia off by telling her that the necklace was a gift from the company and if she thought it was from me personally that I was sorry for the mistake. I curse myself every day because of that necklace. I've been trying to avoid her as much as possible. She's very persistent. God, I wish I could sack her, but she'd sue for sure. My life is pretty much shit now."

"Why don't you let Karen see how much this whole affair is tearing you up?"

Harry face turned wry, "You know Karen. She is such a strong woman. She doesn't want to be around a crying wimp. In fact, she let me know that she told her friend Daniel after his wife died, that people hate sissies and no one would ever shag him if he kept crying all the time. Bloody hell, maybe she would rather be shagging him since they are together so damn much."

David set his glass down. "Harry, get a grip. Karen and Daniel are just friends. I know he has a new girlfriend, Carol. She looks just like Claudia Schiffer. I met her and they are really happy together."

Harry shrugged, "Right, the Claudia Shiffer obsession. Well, I'm glad for them. He really is a good guy. I'm sorry, that was a really stupid thing to say. I shouldn't have insulted Karen like that, she's done nothing wrong. I'm just an emotional train wreck. Nothing in my personal life is going right."

Harry downed the rest of his brandy. David said, "I think I have some good news for you."

"What would that be?"

"I've offered Mia a position in my office. She starts Monday and she's leaving her resignation on your desk as we speak."

Harry smiled broadly, "That's fantastic. I'll be in your debt forever."

David took Harry's empty glass and went to the sideboard. He turned his back on Harry and filled his glass again. He handed Harry his glass, sat down and said, "Let's drink to one success and to a hopeful reconciliation."

Harry brightened, "Then you believe me. You'll talk to Karen for me?"

David lifted his glass and said, "To making Karen happy, cheers."

Harry tapped his glass to David's and responded, "Yes, Karen's happiness and mine." They both downed their drinks.

David watched Harry closely. Harry's eyes suddenly slid shut and his head dropped to his chest. David reached out and took the empty glass from his hand. David said, "Harry I'm sorry I had to do this, but I'll do anything for Karen's happiness. I can't let her go on destroying herself with doubts."

He strode to the phone and beckoned someone in. He went to the door and ushered in a large man in a dark suit, carrying in a black case.

"OK Richard, I've given him the truth serum. Check him out and make sure he's all right."

Richard removed Harry's glasses and lifted his eyelids shining a light in each one. He pulled out a stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. He removed Harry's jacket and rolled up his sleeve. He checked his pulse and blood pressure. Richard stated, "Everything is in order. Do you want to start questioning him?"

David cleared his throat and ran his hand through his dark hair. "Yes, let's get it over with."

Richard gently slapped Harry on both cheeks and spoke in a commanding voice. "Harry! Harry! Can you hear me?"

Harry's eyes opened but they did not seem to focus as he stared blankly ahead. He answered dully, "Yes, I can hear you."

Richard commanded, "You will answer each question completely and truthfully. Do you understand?"

Harry's monotone responded, "Yes, I understand, I will answer each question completely and truthfully."

Richard turned and said, "Go ahead Prime Minister."

David's brows creased as he asked, "Harry, have you had sex with Mia?"

"No, I have not had sex with Mia."

"Harry, have you kissed Mia?"

"No, I have not kissed Mia."

David leaned in, "Harry, are you in love with Mia?"

"No, I am not in love with Mia."

"Harry, do you regret giving Mia the necklace?"

"Yes, I regret giving Mia the necklace. It is the biggest regret of my life."

"Harry, are you disappointed that Mia no longer works for you?"

"I am not disappointed that Mia no longer works for me. I am glad to be rid of her."

"Harry was everything you told me at lunch earlier the whole truth."

Harry, eyes still glassy, answered, "Yes, everything I told you at lunch earlier was the truth."

"Harry, do you want out of your marriage to Karen now or in the future?"

"No, I do not want out of my marriage. I want to be married to Karen forever."

David leaned back and templed his hands in front of his chin and asked thoughtfully, "Harry, if you could tell Karen right now how you feel about her, what would you say to her?"

Harry still starring ahead responded in an even speech. "Karen, darling, I am so sorry for all the pain I've caused you with my stupid impulses. I hope you can forgive me. I need you. I need our family together. Karen, I love you more than life itself. If you will just let me, I'll prove to you how madly devoted to you I am. Please Karen, I'm dying a little every day. I keep worrying that you are going to leave me. I want to hold you in my arms again and kiss your beautiful face. Please give me another chance. I beg you, love me again and let me love you." Harry was quiet and then his eyes slid shut and his head dropped as if the speech took every bit of strength he had.

Richard checked his vital signs again and stated, "He's all right, but he's going to be out for the night. He should wake up tomorrow and think he had too much to drink. He won't remember the questioning at all. He'll have a slight headache, but a couple of aspirins should put him right on course again."

David said conspiratorially, "Now, not a word about this to anyone. How soon can I have the tapes from my visit to Fairtrade and here ready to play on DVD?"

"The Fairtrade lapel camera tape is almost done and this tape should be ready in about 10 minutes."

David stood up and started pacing. "Good, great. When can we take Harry home?"

"He's fine to go now," Richard replied. "You're going to need help carrying him to the car and he should be put straight to bed when you get him home."

"I do appreciate your help, Richard. This is going to mean so much to my sister."

Richard gave an it's my job shrug and questioned, "So, you would have destroyed the tapes if he had been screwing his secretary right?"

David replied, "Quite right. I was pretty sure I knew Harry better than that. Karen is just an emotional wreck right now. This should put her fears at ease."

David rang Natalie up. "Natalie, can you come down to my office and bring your gift for Karen?"

Natalie squealed, "Oh David that means good news."

David laughed, "Yes, the best. Come on down and I'll tell you everything."

Natalie replied, "I'm on my way."

David called his sister and said, "Karen, it's David. I don't want you to worry, but I'm bringing Harry home. He's all right but he's passed out and not able to talk or walk without help right now."

Karen shrieked, "Oh my God, why aren't you taking him to the hospital?"

David said, "No he's not sick, just under the influence of something."

Karen shouted, "You mean he's pissed, passed out drunk?"

David said, "Um not exactly but basically that condition. I'll explain when I get there. Can you take Daisy and Bernie to mother's house for a few hours? I don't want them seeing him like this."

Karen was screaming into the phone now. "What is going on? Did you get him drunk or did you find him like that?"

David held the phone away from his ear and tugged at his collar, "Well yeah, you could say it's my fault. Just take the kids to mum's. Natalie and I will pick them up there and take them to our place tonight instead of tomorrow and keep them for the rest of the weekend."

Karen was furious, "You had better have a good explanation for this. I'll call mother and drop off the children. When will you be here?"

"About an hour. See you then Karen." He hung up the phone before she could yell any more.


	5. Revelations

Hi Readers,

This is my first story ever. I hope you like it. Let me know, please. Since I am new to this I can use all the help I can get. So you can e-mail me if you feel the need to help me. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed already. It sure makes me smile all day. Thanks to all who read my story and especially thanks if you review it.

Special thanks to Kerichi, Jamie, and Schnugs-Jennie for you reviews. I glad I surprised you with the last chapter. Being PM has its advantages (grin). Thanks for the hints Jennie on using the names too much. I tried to mix it up more in this chapter. I appreciate the help.

Sunny

**Chapter Five - Revelations**

Gavin and Terry, the chauffer, helped the Prime Minister load the unconscious Harry into the car. Natalie said dreamily, "He looks so sweet and innocent sleeping like that." David grinned as he held up the DVD, "I have the proof right here that Harry's fairly innocent and wants to be a good husband."

When they arrived at Harry's home, David rang the bell. Karen threw the door open looking around worriedly. She raised her hand to her mouth and gasped, "Oh, my God," when she looked over David's shoulder and saw her husband. His head was lolling and he was being propped up by Gavin and Terry.

David put his arm around his sister and said, "He's going to be fine. We're going to get him up to bed."

Karen's lip trembled as she said, "What is going on David? He looks so pale. He looks like he's dead."

They followed Terry and Gavin upstairs. David patted her back. "He's going to be fine in the morning. Let's get him in bed and I'll explain everything."

Natalie smiled up at them encouragingly. She could tell that Karen was truly worried about her husband. David left Karen alone with Harry. Karen removed his shoes and pulled the blanket over his chest. She sat on the bed and brushed the hair off his face. She turned out the light and drifted downstairs.

Natalie and David were in the den. David patted the sofa next to him and asked her to sit. He took her hands in his and looked earnestly into her eyes. "Karen, I just wanted to help to be sure of Harry's commitment to your marriage. I know you might not approve of my methods, but just hear what he has to say."

Karen looked incredulous, "I do not think he's in any position to say anything tonight."

David picked up the remote and punched up the DVD, "Just watch this and then make your decisions about where you want to go with your marriage, O.K? Ready?"

Karen looked confused but nodded. David pressed play and up popped the image of the inside of the Fairtrade office as Harry was coming around the corner trying to avoid Mia. Karen could see and hear everything as if she were right there watching. She saw Harry rebuff Mia. Then Harry was on the screen sobbing at his desk. Karen soon had tears streaming down her face, too. Then she saw Mia take the job David offered her. She squeezed his hand and whispered, "Thanks".

David stopped the DVD, "Karen the next part is in my office and I asked Harry some pointed questions. Are you ready to hear what he has to say?"

Natalie handed Karen some tissues and Karen dabbed her eyes. She took a shuddering breath and shook her head in affirmation. David pressed play again. Karen heard all about how the necklace came about and how Harry avowed that he regretted the whole affair. She saw and heard how he was glad Mia was out of his office and saw Harry asking David to speak to her for him. David paused the DVD again. Karen was deep in thought. She had heard everything she had been hoping was the truth, that there really was nothing between Harry and Mia. But she had been hurt so much, a small part of her heart was still saying, what if it was all an act for David just to get him to plead his case to her?

David saw her inner struggle with her emotions. He took her hands and said, "Karen, now I've got some confessing to do. I know you. You are a strong woman, but you have such tender feelings and have been hurt deeply. I know you still have doubts that Harry's telling the whole truth about everything."

Karen wiped at her eyes with the tissues, "I want to believe him. I truly do. You know how much I love Harry, but if he doesn't really want me, I don't want to be a substitute. Mia is so beautiful and I'm just well…" She shrugged. David countered, "Karen, you are beautiful, inside and out." Natalie chimed in, "Yes, you are beautiful and Harry thinks so, too. You'll see." Karen shook her head, "I'm still going to work on saving my marriage but how can I ever be sure?"

David ran his hand through his hair, "Well, here is the confession part. Please hear me out before you say anything. Being Prime Minister, I have certain access to the SAS equipment. That is how I got the film of Harry in his office and mine without anybody knowing I was filming. I also have access to expert interrogators who can utilize strong truth serums. I just wanted no doubt left in your mind. I had my chief interrogator help me administer the serum and question Harry while he was under the influence of it. That is why he is passed out upstairs."

Seeing the horrified look on Karen's face he quickly added, "I swear to you, Harry will be fine in the morning. This serum allows the interrogator the ability to break down any defenses and will permit nothing but absolute truthful answers. Shall I play it for you now?"

Karen looked athim in shock, "How could you? Have you lost your mind? This cannot be legal, drugging a citizen off the street. You could get into trouble."

David shook his head, "I'm sure it would be an enormous scandal if it got out, but Karen I did it for you and Harry. I was willing to risk it. Are you willing to see the absolute whole truth? Don't you want to put an end to this doubt once and for all? You will be able to have all the facts to move on with your life."

Karen sighed heavily. She couldn't go on like this. It was just a half a life living like strangers in their home, always unsure of how to proceed. The tension in the house was affecting Daisy and Bernie. She finally answered, "Yes, either way I want the uncertainty to be over. Go ahead, I'm ready."

David pressed play and the screen was filled with the image of Harry's face being struck by Richard waking him up. Karen watched in rapt attention as Harry confirmed that he had not slept with Mia, had not kissed her, nor did he love her. He was truly glad she was gone. He deeply regretted buying the necklace. Karen felt a great weight lifted off her shoulders. She wiped her eyes and smiled at David and Natalie. Her head snapped back around to the screen when she heard David's voice say, "Harry, if you could tell Karen right now how you feel about her, what would you say to her?" Harry still starring ahead responded in an even speech, "Karen, darling I am so sorry for all the pain I've caused you with my stupid impulses. I hope you can forgive me. I need you. I need our family together. Karen, I love you more than life itself. If you will just let me, I'll prove to you how madly devoted to you I am. Please Karen, I'm dying a little every day. I keep worrying that you are going to leave me. I want to hold you in my arms again and kiss your beautiful face. Please give me another chance. I beg you, love me again and let me love you." Harry was quiet and then his eyes slid shut.

The screen went black. Everyone in the room was wiping tears from their eyes now. Karen stood up. "I should have believed Harry. I could have lost the man I love. Why was I so stubborn?"

David held her as she cried into his shoulder. He said gently, "No, it's not your fault. You heard Harry. He takes the blame for his mistake. He just wants forgiveness and a chance to prove worthy of your love."

Karen gave him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek, "How can I ever thank you? You risked a lot for Harry and me. When did you say he will wake up?"

David answered, "Not until morning. He won't remember the interrogation session at all. He will probably think that he drank too much. Richard told me that a couple of aspirins will be all he needs if he gets a headache."

Natalie said, "I'm so happy for you and Harry. He looked so sweet and innocent sleeping in the car. I'm glad I got you this celebration gift. I was hoping everything would turn out like it did." She gave Karen a hug and handed her a wrapped present.

Karen said, "Thank you, Natalie. I'm so happy David found you, too. What's this present for?"

Natalie giggled. "Oh it's just something to raise both your spirits."

Karen opened the gift and started laughing, "Yes, I am sure this will lift Harry's spirits as well as other things. I've never worn anything like this before." Her cheeks were now tinged in pink.

Natalie said with conviction, "Then it's about time you added some Victoria Secret into your wardrobe. I got you three different colors. You'll look fabulous. I guarantee that Harry will be all over you shagging your brains out."

David said with mock shock, "Hey, that's my little sister you are talking dirty to."

His girlfriend placed both hands on her hips and rounded on David, "Well at least I didn't say he would be fucking her brains out. Ooops, sorry Karen. Your brother gets me all flustered."

Karen was grinning broadly, "It's fine. These are so lovely. I'll wear one tomorrow and let you know if it had the desired effect. Thank you Natalie. Thank you both for keeping Daisy and Bernie this weekend."

David said, "Happy to do it. Look at the time. We better go pick them up now. Mother will be waiting." He and Natalie walked to the door.

Karen waved. "Goodbye. Thank you for everything."

David, winking, replied, "You have a good weekend little sister . . . or should I call you Victoria Secret Angel."

Natalie gave him a playful slap on the arm, "Goodbye Karen, we'll take good care of the children. You and Harry enjoy your time together." Karen closed the door and bolted up the stairs.


	6. Back Where You Belong

Hi Readers,

This is my first story ever. I hope you like it. Let me know, please. Since I am new to this I can use all the help I can get. So you can e-mail me if you feel the need to help me. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed already. It sure makes me smile all day. Thanks to all who read my story and especially thanks if you review it.

Special thanks to Kerichi, Jamie, SchnugsAllAround, and Kidarock for you reviews. I glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you all will like the next chapter. I'm kind of nervous because of the content. So here it is. Please let me know if there is something I need to work on. I appreciate any help. So if you read my story and like it, come on and let me know.

Sunny

**Chapter Six - Back Where You Belong**

The next morning Harry woke up and his eyes darted around his familiar bedroom. 'How did I get home?' He sat up. His head was throbbing and his thoughts were racing. Damn it, Karen was going to be furious, especially if his children had seen him staggering in drunk. He only had that glass of wine at lunch andthe two brandies with David, but he could not recall anything after the toast in David's office. Maybe he was under so much stress his body couldn't handle the alcohol. Shit, why was he continually screwing everything up? He headed to the bathroom for some aspirin and a shower.

Karen heard the shower running upstairs and got butterflies in her stomach. She thought, 'That is silly.' Why was she nervous? It was just her husband. Well, she was nervous because she was making breakfast wearing her dressing gown with nothing but Victoria Secret under it. She hoped she didn't embarrass herself.

Harry finished in the bathroom and went to get dressed. His head felt better, but he noticed how quiet the house was. This was Saturday, so it should be ringing with noisy chatter from Bernie and Daisy. 'Damn, had Karen taken the children and left him?' Bloody hell, he wished that he could remember what he did last night. He threw on a T-shirt and jeans and raced down the stairs barefoot. He was surprised when he smelled bacon and heard pans scraping in the kitchen.

Leaning against the door jam, he cautiously looked into the kitchen. Karen was at the stove in her dressing gown. He cleared his throat. "Good morning. It smells delicious in here."

Karen gave a little start, "Oh, good morning Harry. Sit down everything's ready."

She didn't sound mad, so he sat down at his place at the table. Karen brought over two plates, one filled with bacon, eggs, potatoes, toast and fruit, the other only fruit. She sat opposite Harry and grabbed the coffee pot. "Coffee?" she questioned.

"Um right, yeah I'll have some."

She poured two cups. Harry took a sip of coffee and blurted out, "Where are Daisy and Bernie?"

"They are at David and Natalie's for the weekend. They're taking them to a concert tonight with that American singer Jean Anderson. They are spending the night tonight too. I talked to David yesterday and we set it all up. I didn't have a chance to tell you last night."

Harry was thinking 'OK, this is it. She got them out of the house and then I'll get the pack-up-and-get-out-you- drunken-cheating-bastard speech. That's why David came round yesterday. He knew all about her plans and was trying to see if he could get any information out of him.'

He pushed his plate away and rubbed his temples.

Karen said concerned, "Harry, are you feeling all right? Do you have a headache? I'll get you some aspirin."

Harry dropped his hands to the table and said morosely, "No, I already took some. I'm just not hungry." Harry looked across the table and snapped, "Go ahead, I'm ready. Tell me the reason why you wanted the children out of the house."

Karen reached across and squeezed his hand, "David just wanted to give us some time alone to work things out."

Harry's heart leapt. "Are you saying you're willing to work on saving our marriage?"

Karen looked earnestly into Harry's eyes. "Yes, I want to truly be married to you."

Harry dashed around the table and knelt down in front of Karen, taking her hands in his. He said quietly, "I know I've done an awful thing but, I don't want to lose you. Forgive me?"

He looked lovingly up at her and told her in a velvet voice that made her melt, "I love you Karen. You are my whole life."

Karen cupped his face in her hands and gently kissed his lips. She murmured against his lips, "I love you, Harry."

They deepened the kiss and both rose to their feet. Their breath was becoming rapid and shallow. Harry broke the kiss and looked deep into Karen's eyes searching for the returned look of love. He brushed his long graceful finger tips down her pink tinged cheek and whispered deep and sexy, "I've been wanting to do this for so long."

He captured and devoured her luscious lips. Karen wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with a deepening passion. They were feeling the ardor take over every fiber of their bodies. Harry reached for the tie holding the dressing gown. He slipped it off and his hands snaked to her bare waist. The drifted lower and he felt lace. He backed away and gave a groan. "My God Karen, What's this?"

Karen smiled broadly. "You like it?"

Harry's eyes smoldered as they raked over Karen's new trim body covered in pink lace. "Are you trying to kill me? Lord, you're beautiful."

Karen laughed and snatched her dressing gown closed. "No, I definitely want you quite alive, but you'll have to catch me first." She raced up the stairs to the bedroom.

Harry caught her in the bedroom and pulled her into his strong arms. He couldn't get enough of her skin. He eased the dressing gown off her shoulders and it puddled on the floor. Karen wanted his warm flesh against hers. She tugged his T-shirt over his head. Her hands traced the muscles on his back as the lace rubbed against his chest. She reached down and his jeans joined her gown on the floor. Harry cupped her buttocks covered in lace and groaned. He lifted her off her feet and carried her to the bed. They fell on the bed with arms, legs, and tongues entwined.

He rolled her over and looked at her beautiful eyes shining up at him and knew it was where he belonged. They made love; not rushed, but slow, gentle and precise from years of practice. Each one knowing just the right moves to make the other moan in pleasure. Their release was total and completely satisfying not only physically, but emotionally as well.

They woke up after noon, tangled in each others arms, feeling alive and as much in love as honeymooners. Harry stretched, kissed Karen on the nose and said, "Right, We have the rest of the weekend to ourselves. What shall we do, dinner out at a nice restaurant?"

Karen snuggled in closer. "Mmm that sounds lovely. Darling, I have been going to the gym on Saturdays. Do you mind if I put in an hour? I'll be back as soon as I can."

Harry brushed his lips against her cheek, "No, that's fine. I'll drive you, but first I'd like to take you shopping for some new work out clothes. There's no way your old gear is fitting properly anymore."

Karen sighed. "Thanks for noticing. I'd love to go anywhere with you."

"I'll make reservations, but first I want to call David and see how he's coping with the babysitting. I didn't get to say goodbye to Daisy and Bernie last night." He reached for the phone.

Karen stretched and said mysteriously, "Tell Natalie it worked as promised."

Harry turned and questioned, "What worked?"

Karen grinned broadly, "She'll know what I mean."


	7. True Love Lasts a Lifetime

Hi Readers,

This is my first story ever. I hope you like it. Let me know, please. Since I am new to this I can use all the help I can get. So you can e-mail me if you feel the need to help me. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed already. It sure makes me smile all day. Thanks to all who read my story and especially thanks if you review it.

Special thanks to Kerichi, Jamie, SchnugsAllAround, Kidarock, HappyCauldronScrubber, and Julieanne for your reviews. I hope you all will like the final chapter. So here it is. Please let me know if there is something I need to work on. I appreciate any help.

Sunny

**Chapter Seven - True Love Lasts a Lifetime**

After their afternoon of shopping, Harry dropped Karen off at the gym. She waved at him carrying her new clothes and shoes in her gym bag. Harry smiled and waved, "I'll be back in an hour."

Harry purposely drove back to Selfridge's department store. He'd had an alternative reason for wanting to take Karen shopping for work out clothes. He now had all of her new measurements since her recent weight loss. He went straight to the women's dress department and picked out an evening dress for the night. It was a knee lenghth elegant black halter top, low cut with black sequin accents. It would hug her curves in all the right places.

Earlier he had made reservations at the Petrus Restaurant in the Berkley Hotel. He couldn't wait to walk in with his beautiful wife at his side. He felt like the luckiest man on earth and he wanted to show the whole world. He was so relieved that Karen had forgiven his foolish mistake. He swore to himself that he would never take her love for granted any more.

He was leaving the women's department with his purchase when he found himself in front of the jewelry counter. He just casually looked when he spotted a spectacular gold three solitaire diamond necklace. It would look fabulous with the dress, but Harry stood there hesitating. Would a necklace bring back all the wrong memories of the one he gave to Mia? He didn't want to hurt Karen anymore, not when they had just gotten back together.

He was lost in thought when Rufus, the salesman who had waited on him before Christmas said, "Back again sir? That is a lovely choice for your lovely lady."

"What? No, I was just looking."

Rufus took out the shimmering necklace and placed it on the counter. "Tis a lovely pendant with three diamonds to signify eternal love, past, present, and future."

Harry said, "Right, that sounds great, but I'm not sure she would want it."

"I assure you, it would be a most welcome gift," the eager salesman said. "But if she should desire something else, it is Selfridges's policy to accept returns with receipts for 30 days after the sale, no questions asked."

He mulled this over. Maybe he could figure out if she would be angry or not and return it if she didn't like it.

"How much is it?"

Rufus grinned. "You are in luck; it is on sale, 75 off for just £520."

"All right go ahead and gift wrap it, but no bloody holly."

"Certainly, sir." Rufus began his intricate gift wrapping flourish.

Harry picked up Karen from the gym with the gifts safely hidden in the boot of the car. When they arrived home Karen questioned, "Did you make reservations?"

"Yes, 7:30 at the Petrus Restaurant."

Karen gasped. "That's a five star restaurant. I've nothing to wear."

Harry smiled and said, "Go on and get your shower. I'm sure you will find something that will do in your wardrobe."

Karen shook her head and mumbled, "The Petrus," as she headed off to the shower.

Thirty minutes later Harry heard a squeal of delight. He smiled as he knew she had found the black cocktail dress he had placed in her wardrobe. He tried to read the newspaper as he anxiously waited for her to come down. Harry's jaw dropped. He knew the dress would look good, but she looked stunning in it. She had fixed her hair and worn the diamond earrings he had given her on their 10th anniversary. He noticed that she did not wear a necklace.

He drawled in his smooth tone, "I see you found something to wear tonight."

Karen spun around for him and said pleased, "Thank you Harry, it's the most beautiful dress I've ever had."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. Harry held her and said, "You make the dress beautiful, but I think the ensemble needs one more thing."

He reached down and placed the elaborately wrapped gift box in her hands. Karen's hands trembled as she opened the box. Tears started welling in her eyes when she saw the diamond necklace.

"If you don't like it," Harry started, "I can …"

Karen interrupted him. "I love it and I love you."

"Let me put it on you." He stepped behind her, kissed the nape of her neck and placed the shimmering necklace around her neck. "The salesman told me the three diamonds represent eternal love, past, present, and future."

Harry wrapped Karen in his arms. His voice was velvet and deep with emotion when he simply stated, "I want you to know that you were right. True love does last a lifetime. I love you, Karen, forever."

I have finally reached then end of my first story. I hope you liked it. I really hope you let me know how you think I did. Please review and give any suggestions. It was fun to write. I really appreciate all the encouragement everyone has given to me so far. It makes me want to do more. I have a lot of stories running around in my head, especially of Alan Rickman movies. I really don't care for how a lot of the movies ended, so different ending are running around my brain. When I get another done, if you like Alan too, maybe you will be kind enough to read and review that one also. If you liked this story, you can let people know it's here; especially if they like Love Actually.

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. I look forward to your reviews of my final chapter. I feel like I just got a lot of new friends. Bye for now.

Sunny


End file.
